Update 46
Update #46 - 02/14/2017 Female Character The female character has been added and is now playable. You may change to the female character through the Player Setup options on the main menu screen. Note: If you already have a character on a server you must die (you can use the suicide function), then exit to the main menu before respawning, then change your gender to female (or male if switching from female), then rejoin the server. This is the only way you can do it that didn't require us to wipe the servers. If you are joining a server you haven't played on before it will use whatever gender you have selected, you will not need to die and rejoin. Factions We added additional game rules that have been requested by server administrators, however some of those settings do not represent our vision for a survival game. Nontheless, as acknowledgement of the customization requests, they have been added, but are only supported on whitelisted servers. The entire Faction System is explained at the end of these patch notes. Chat Commands * Chat commands can be typed into the chat window and can be used to get additional game information * The current chat commands are: ** !uptime (amount of time the server has been running for) ** !ping (your ping time to the server) ** !restart (time until next scheduled server restart) ** !server (name of server you are playing on - and motd messages) ** !pop (displays the server population) Servers * Fixed issue with new shutdown/scheduling commands not working via rcon or in the hosting.cfg * Servers can now be configured to adjust where players can build bases at. There are three options listed below: ** g_gameRules_bases=0 (players cannot build bases on the server) ** g_gameRules_bases=1 (default - can only build in the default, allowed areas) ** g_gameRules_bases=2 (players can build anywhere, but can ONLY be set on a Whitelisted server) * One of the g_gameRules_bases lines could be added to the server's hosting.cfg file - leave out the comment in () Servers - Whitelisted Only The following new features will only work if you have your server set up to whitelist players. All normal (non-whitelisted) servers need to run the same game rules, so these do NOT apply to them. * Added ability to block any Steam IDs with VAC/game bans from joining the server - set sv_noBannedAccounts=1 in hosting.cfg file * Added ability to notify all players when a new players connects or a player disconnects - set sv_msg_conn=1 in hosting.cfg file * Added ability to notify all players when a player is killed - displays killer, victim, and weapon/vehicle used - set sv_msg_death=1 in hosting.cfg file Base Building * Part damage colors have been re-introduced - parts should darken at each 25% of damage caused to them * Made tiki torch light more subtle, better particle effect, slight lens flare added * Bronze gnome added (so you can have bronze, silver, and gold!) * Any clan member interacting with a base will reset the despawn timer - including opening a crate's inventory Game * Arrow damage was updated to use our kinetic-based damage system (now is consistent with bullets) * Adjusted view distances for all specs to ensure gameplay is fair across all settings * Adjusted vehicle spawning code to help prevent some servers spawning with too many vehicles * Potential fixes for a couple of additional client crashes (from BugSplat integration) * Don't allow items to be dropped while on a ladder * Resolutions below 720 in height or 1024 in width are not supported and have been removed from the resolutions list * Added rear cargo lights to the 5-ton truck (default is "t" key) * Woodland trees can now be harvested for wood * Adjusted harvesting message to indicate you may be carrying too much weight * Added message that is displayed if you are trying to pick up an item that already has other items inside of it * Game properly hides skin mesh under long clothes (will still be seen in inventory view) Items * Reflex sight added - can only be used on the AT-15 - support for M16 and Mk18 will be added later * Decreased basic flashlight spawn chance * Adjusted ratio of drink to food items since several drinks can be refilled * Increased spawn chance of the lugwrench since it's the only item that can be used to repair vehicles * Torch no longer set players on fire when not lit Map * Added new area north of Woodhaven with road access to Hayward * Can now access river by Horseshoe beach to the ocean so you can drive a boat from river to ocean * Updated the shire swamp area * Various other minor fixes and tweaks around the world * Moved a weapon spawner that was impossible to loot in the three story houses * Replaced some of the old assets used in the three story homes with new ones * Fixed rain occluder in the single story house UI * Updated icons for the hammer and hatchet Audio * Fixed rooster idle so the sound is correctly played Animations * Don't allow any fullbody emotes (opening inventory, for example) to be used while on ladders - would cause animation issues * Pick up object animation added * Male tshirt mesh altered to stop clipping with trousers * Skinning on stowpack altered to fix issues around straps * Crouching search container dedicated animation added instead of using standing Models/Textures * Adjusted textures on the pickaxe * Adjusted plywood material to look better * Fixed missing texture for the basebuilding electrical cables * Adjusted some of the Bistro assets - umbrellas and chairs * Improved textures for some of the single story and three story houses * Fixed missing tuna can material at distance * Fixed materials for two of the sunglasses models * Adjusted materials on the quonset military building * Adjusted materials on the sleeping bags * Fixed shading issues on the gas station * 5-ton truck - fixed glass not showing impacts, adjust physics proxies, reduced drawcalls * Fixed burned material setup on pick up truck * Many more adjustements and tweaks to textures Faction System The faction system can support a multitude of scenarios like PVE, factions, or role play. Players, mutants/animals and bases have each already been assigned to a builtin faction and the damage caused between those factions is controlled in detail by a damage multiplier matrix described in the following sections. Players can also join additional defined factions by issuing a chat command that is the name of the faction (in the faction example below it would be !lawmen or !outlaw since those are the defined names for factions). After a faction is joined it can't be left until a server restart. A player's current faction can be determined with the chat command "!faction". Server administrators can fully customize the factions by turning them on/off, the damage amounts, faction names and faction access based on Steam IDs. Up to 4 additional factions can be defined. By default two are already predefined: lawmen and outlaw - each of those can be redefined by the server administrator. Faction Definition Special builtin faction indexes: (builtin factions can't be disabled) The indexes will be used in some of the following commands. * 0 - players (without an assigned faction) * 1 - environment (mutants, animals, etc) * 2 - bases To use a player faction they must be enabled, like in the following example * g_gameRules_faction3=1 (activate first additional faction - faction index 3) * g_gameRules_faction4=1 (activate second additional faction - faction index 4) * g_gameRules_faction5=1 (activate third additional faction - faction index 5) * g_gameRules_faction6=1 (activate fourth additional faction - faction index 6) Once each player faction is enabled then you can define addtional settings and rules for them In the following examples 0-6 means to specify one of the faction indexes. g_gameRules_faction_name0-6="factionname" Sets the faction's name and chatcommand keyword to join that faction. Each faction name must be unique. g_gameRules_faction3-6_steamids="123456;1234567;..." By default anyone can join a faction, but it can restricted by adding a semicolon separated list of 64-bit Steam IDs g_gameRules_faction0-6_dmg_f0-6=1.0 By default every faction does normal damage to every other faction, but a damage multiplier can be specified for any combination of factions - it's a 7x7 damage multiplier matrix. As examples, you could use the following values on the right side of the equals sign to scale the default damge done between to two specified factions: * 0.0 no damage * 0.5 means half damage * 1.0 normal damage * 2.0 double damage The faction system allows, as one example, a PVE server with the following rules: * Players can't damage each other and bases * Players can join a outlaw or lawmen faction * Outlaw and lawmen can fight each other while the other players are unaffected * Lawmen can't damage each other * Players can damage outlaws but not lawmen * Outlaws could be allowed to damage bases while lawmen can't * The environment can damage anyone (and to increase difficulty player damage to them can be halfed while damage to players could be doubled) * Messages for deaths and join/disconnect Hotfix #46a - 02/17/2017 Game * Fixed "ghostshot" issue * Fixes for having female clothes on males at times when swapping inventory items Map * Fix for out of bounds area killing players in clothing store in Hayward * Added removed bridge back temporarily so people with bases there can collect their stuff, will be removed in a future update * Added missing tent bottoms in the firestation UI * Fix for skin clipping through clothes in inventory preview Materials * Adjusted female subsurface material setting (to look less plastic) << Back to Update #45 | Proceed to Update #47 >> Category:Patch